Much Ado About Animal-Sitting
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: Tai and Kari starts their own pet business...aka ANIMAL-SITTING! That's right. Pets are now welcome into their home, but what happens when IT GETS OUT OF CONTROL? AND the animals get on the loose! OUTSIDE!! Oh no! Check this out to get A LOT OF LAUGHS!
1. Pleading for CHAOS...

Disclaimer: Why must I keep doing this? I do not own Digimon or the any of the characters thank you. You may now read the story. Btw, ages in here are Season 01.  
  
  
  
1 Much Ado About Animal-Sitting  
  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
  
"But mom, I really want to have a cat!" Kari exclaimed to her mom while her mother was doing the dishes. Her mother shook her head disapproving about the statement. Tai was standing beside them.  
  
"And I want to have a dog too! It wouldn't be fair if Kari's the only one with a pet!" Tai protested putting his hands on his hips. His mother shook her head once again.  
  
"Now, now. Kari, Tai, I told you many times, no pets will be allowed in my house. You know that it's hard work taking care of a pet. Who would clean the cat's litter box? Who would walk the dog? You know that sooner or later I'll end up doing those kinds of things. SO I am telling you for the last time, NO, period," Mrs. Kamiya said as she put the last dish on the dish holder. She then wiped her hands and ambled out the kitchen to the living room with Tai and Kari following her. As she sat down on the couch, her two children also sat down next to her in each side.  
  
Tai gave her a puppy look and so did Kari. "Please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeee mommy with a cherry on top and kisses and hugs?" Kari pleaded. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Mom! If you won't agree then I'll just go ask dad. Maybe he'll agree with Kari and me instead," Tai commented and wondered off to his father's room. Tai barged in seeing his dad calculating some taxes on his bed. Tai jumped up on the top of the papers startling his dad.  
  
"Son of a gun! Tai, you little cunning man," he said chuckling. "Hi dad."  
  
"So son, what are you up to? And while you're at it, or shall I say on top of it, could you please get off these papers?"  
  
"Nothing much dad. Just a simple question I'd like to ask you and it's really very important or else I'd go coo-coo if you said no," Tai spoke quickly then smiled.  
  
His father looked at him. "Ok what is it?"  
  
"CanKariandmehaveapet?Please?I'maskingyoubecausemommywon'tsayyes!"  
  
"Whoa son, slow down there and hold your horses!" his dad chuckled beckoning him to come closer.  
  
"That's a problem, we don't have a horse. But what I said was if Kari and me can have our own pets."  
  
Just then, in came Mrs. Kamiya with Kari on her arms. She looked at the duo and sighed.  
  
"I believe he's been consulting you hasn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Well you're right on the spot there honey. Actually he just told me before you and Kari came in."  
  
"Please dad?" Kari asked rising from her mom's shoulder.  
  
Mr. Kamiya looked at Tai, then at Kari, then to his wife. "Well…" he said then was cut off.  
  
"Oh all right!" Mrs. Kamiya said giving up on the situation. "I will agree for you two to have some pets…" The children cheered gleefully and Kari came down from her mom's arms. "BUT, you must show me that you two CAN be responsible before I can give my final approval understood? If I don't see that then you two can just kiss your cutie booties away."  
  
Once again the children danced happily. "Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Tai exclaimed happily as he hugged and gave his mom a sweet kiss on the cheek. "What Tai said," Kari echoed.  
  
"Ok then, you two start off to bed," their dad said. "It's off to school for you young ones tomorrow."  
  
"No dad, it's work for us tomorrow. Whoo-hoo! Finally Tai, we can get into business!" Kari screamed kissing her parents good night.  
  
"What is your sister talking about Taichi?" his dad asked. "Oh nothing. You and mom will see soon enough. G'night now!" he said as he and Kari hopped out of their parent's room.  
  
Afterschool…  
  
Tai and Kari hurriedly dashed off from their classroom and met up in front of the school.  
  
"You ready Kari?" Tai asked. "Yup big brother!" Kari hollered.  
  
"Yo! Wait a minute there," a voiced said from behind. The duo turned around to see a smiling Matt.  
  
"Hey there Matt," Kari responded waving to him. "Hi ya cutie," Matt shot back. "So why are you two in such a hurry?"  
  
"Nothin' much Matt, Kari and I have business to take care at home," Tai responded grabbing Kari. "But Tai-" Kari said. "No buts, we gotta go now!" Tai exclaimed as he started running taking his sister's arm.  
  
"Wait a sec u two! I wanna know what's up!"Matt hollered as he started running after them.  
  
The three of 'em started running off to the Kamiya's house as fast as their legs could carry them. Tai was so determined to quickly get home he didn't even notice Sora saying "hi" on the way.  
  
"Hey Sora, bye Sora!" Matt, instead of Tai, hollered at her as Sora gave a confused look to why they were running so fast and waved. Kari was panting that she wanted to stop and rest. "No time to rest squirt, gotta go home fast and now!" Tai demanded.  
  
"(pants, pants) Geez! I should have never followed you two…… this… is … so… tiring….ack! I think I'm having cramps!" Matt yelled loudly.  
  
"Well no one invited you to come," Tai commented. Meanwhile Mimi was coming their way with two grocery bags on each hand just minding her own business. The next thing she knew, three people came dashing passed her.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going you jerks!" She hollered looking back at the three what seem to be runaways. She recognized the back of their heads. "Tai! Matt! You jerks!!!" but she left out Kari's name in the name of girls.  
  
After what seem to be endless miles of running and hustlin' the three kids finally made it to the Kamiya residence. Stopping in front of the door, they were all hunched down trying to catch their breath. Just then, Mrs. Kamiya stepped out the door supposedly heading to the convenient store. She stared at the kids with big wonder.  
  
"What are you three doing? Are you all right? It seems like you've been running away from a stampeding cattle!"  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya, I have no idea why we were running so fast, I just followed them," Matt uttered under his breath. Tai shrugged and all three of them came inside the house to rest; Mrs. Kamiya chuckled and told the kids she'll be out grocery shopping and left other things to do posted on the refrigerator door. The kids slumped on the couch with great sigh of relief they weren't sprinting anymore.  
  
"All right Tai, what's the big rush here? Can someone say 411? Someone fill me in," The young boy with blond hair said interrupting the silence of the house. Tai nodded, got up on his feet and went to his room. A few seconds later he returned with stacks of paper, or should I say flyer. Tai dropped that gigantic stack on the center table ending with a great big thud.  
  
"There's your 411 Matty-boy," Tai teases. Matt hissed. He took a paper and read it:  
  
'Going on a vacation? Need someone to take care of your pet? No need to worry! Tai and Kari are the expert! Call the Kamiya's residence now! We guarantee that you're pet will have the greatest time ever in their span of life! Call: 253-8800 now!!!!!!!…….Charging will start at $15 dollars a day. So call now, it's not a toll free number.'  
  
Matt looked a bit dumbfounded. "Ooook. You're starting a pet business? Does your parents know?"  
  
"Nuh-uh, it's a surprise for them proving Kari and I CAN and WILL be responsible for these pets so they can give us our own pets," Tai responded.  
  
"Hmm…I don't trust you with those pets. The very day they step into this house, sheesh, I don't even wanna know where in hell they'd end up," Matt teased cackling. "Oh, just make sure they don't end up in the Digital World ok? I'm sure Gennai wouldn't want us looking for lost pets instead of defeating gigantic freakos. Unless of course that pet of yours you're taking care of have some kind of digivolution." The kids chuckled.  
  
"I guess I better get going now. Hey Matt, do you mind if you stay here with Kari for a several minutes or so? I want someone to be at home while I go around the neighborhood putting up these flyers, you know, just in case someone calls for their pet to be take cared off," Tai asked ever so nicely…for once. Matt nodded and Kari just waved good-bye to her big brother. So, Tai exited out the front door carrying stacks of paper.  
  
45 minutes later….  
  
"Gosh! Someone has to call, I'm not gonna wait here doing nothing," Tai complained.  
  
"Geez you bonehead, you just got home after putting up those flyers. You're hair is so thick no wonder no air gets through to your brain," Matt replied sarcastically.  
  
Finally the phone rang. Kari answered it. "Yes Mrs. Kush, we can take care of your turtle, sure! How many days? Oh ok, 3 is it? Yeah that's fine, just drop 'Turly' here and pick him up whenever you're home. Bye bye now." Kari hung up and gave an a-ok sign to Tai.  
  
"Our first customer Tai."  
  
"Whoo-hoo! Oh yeah…who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who-….ow!" Matt smacked him.  
  
"Quit it. You got work to do you know." "You're not my manager dweeb!"  
  
"That's it! You need someone to keep track of money and I'm just the right person to do it. Say Tai, how 'bout if I jump in in this business of yours, how 'bout we say we split the payment 3 way? Huh, whaddaya say buddy old pal?" Tai rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine."  
  
………………3 hrs later.  
  
"Tai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed ever so loudly. "What Kari?"  
  
"I can't find my gift for my teacher tomorrow! I know it was here on my desk drawer but now it's gone. Aw man, don't tell me one of the animals has it."  
  
"Um hey you guys," Matt said as he poked his head on Kari's door. "This fuzzy diary wouldn't happen to be any of your stuff would it?" Matt spoke lifting a wet fuzzy diary slowly.  
  
"Hey! You found it!" Kari exclaimed happily as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Yeah I found it kiddo. I found it wet."  
  
"Wet?" She asked curiously. "Yup, that's what I said to ya. Wet. Underneath "Pinky's" paw. Damn that little puppy. He can urinate more than my brother and I combine,sheesh!"  
  
Kari's face grimaced. She couldn't believe what Matt has just said. Tai started laughing so hard. "Oh! That is so funny! Hahahaha!!! Oof!" Kari smacked Tai so hard with a pillow he that he stopped…for 3 seconds. Kari barged out of the room only to see CHAOS all over the place.  
  
"Oh…my…gosh…Tai! You better come out here now! I think our business is a bit out of control."  
  
"Hehehe-what the heck!" Tai exclaimed as he saw these crazy animals all over the living room and such. "Gahh!!! That's mom's China! Get out there you pussy cat!"  
  
Tai, Kari, and Matt started chasing several animals in the house and tried to put them back in their own cages. Tai was after a Siamese cat who almost broke his mother's China; the cat was too quick for him. It went under the table, into the kitchen, into his parent's room, into the computer room and back in the living room.  
  
"I'm gonna get you now. Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Tai hissed between his teeth. The cat was above the television set where his mother's China rested. Tai leaped for the cat but instead…..CRASH!  
  
"Son of a duck! I am dead meat!" Yup, he just broke his mother's delicate and expensive China and the cat just pounced away.  
  
  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are little puppy, I'm not going to hurt you," Kari sang sweetly as she held a tiny leash on her hand. Kari caught a glimpse of the little puppys' tail underneath her bed. "Gotcha!" she cried out! But instead…"hissed!!!"  
  
"Aaahh!!! What's a rattler doing here?" she yelled backing up quickly.  
  
"That's Mrs. Ivy's rattler Kari, don't worry I'll take care of that! That is, after I'm done chasing this monkey!" Matt hollered running passed her door.  
  
"What's a monkey doing in the house?" she pondered to herself.  
  
"I got him!" Tai yelled. "NO idiot! I got him!" Matt hollered. "Augh! No I got him!" Tai shot back. The monkey screeched as it showed its teeth and quickly jumped on the next couch knocking over a table lamp.  
  
"Get back here you ape!" Tai cried. "That's a monkey dork," Matt commented laughing. "Yeah? I don't see any difference. It eats bananas doesn't it?"  
  
"Well I'll say you're a monkey's uncle Tai." Matt laughed. Kari came out awestruck.  
  
"Mommy's lamp!…..that's antique u know! And oh my dear Lord, just look at this house. Tai, why did I ever stay with your stupid plan? Mom sure is gonna crack the whip on us BIG time."  
  
"Look's like your sister's about to ditch you on the job business huh Tai. So let's just say we split the payment 50/50? How 'bout that? Sounds fair don't it? C'mon, be a good pal and we'll be happy," Matt teased still chasing the monkey.  
  
"You suck up. How 'bout if I shove that rattler down your throat and goes in your stomach. Heck, you'll be shakin' all day singing Ricky Martin's song: "Shake your bon, bon, shake your bon, bon, shake your bon, bon." Ha! That'd be real funny, I'd like to see you're shaking whatever you don't have."  
  
Matt snickered. "At least I have talent, you don't."  
  
"Hello boys, and girl, I'm home!" Mrs. Kamiya hollered as she entered the door with bags full grocery bags on each hand. "Are you guys having fu-" she was cut off for she was just so shocked on what she saw. Her whole house seem to have gotten hit by an enormous hurricane. What a horrible sight. Her antique lamp broken, a couple picture frames from the walls broken too, her China in several pieces, the couch pillows ripped and torn, animals all over the place, and the floor wet with odor. How disgusting!  
  
Mrs. Kamiya dropped her grocery bag. The eggs cracked.  
  
"Hehehe…mom, I think you just dropped the eggs," Tai said nervously. The three kids stood side by side for consolation from each other. To their apprehension, their mother was just speechless.  
  
"Sooo….uhhh mom, is dinner ready?" Tai asked once again. The monkey swung on the over head lamp back and forth screeching so loud.  
  
"AAAAhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his mother screamed so loudly it almost broke the window. "My beautiful house! You…you….(thud)" she never finished her sentences for Tai and Kari's mother fainted. A parakeet land on her forehead as it rested on it. "Tweet, tweet."  
  
"Guess she decided to take a rest on the "hello's" and "welcome's" to my house sweet animals," Matt said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Oooooooooooh boy, we're grounded."  
  
"Hissssssssssss……" the snake slithered its way out of Kari's room.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Now how 'bout that? Hee hee! Sheesh! Even I don't know what's in store for them, lol, just kidding. Anywayz, please review this, I will appreciate it so much! And please have some constructive criticism rather than flames, I will just feed it to the animals, hee hee! Well thanks a bunch for staying till the end (not really). I'll go now and start working on the next chap! Bye bye! 


	2. Kari's HOT PINK under where? UNDERWEAR!

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one. NOW, let's get on for some more Craziness! Chaos! And Laughs! OH, one more thing, let's forget Meiko, Tai and Kari's cat from the show off this fic ok? Let's say they DID NOT have any pet(s), that's why I wrote this story b/c they wanted one...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Oooohhh," Mrs. Kamiya groaned holding her left temple.  
  
"Look, she's coming around," Tai uttered as he kept fanning his mother with a magazine. Surely right after she fainted, the kids carried her onto the nearby couch, which took some time of great effort.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya could see through the slits of her open eyelids, yet blurry of the images of the children. She continuously heard distinctive noises in the background.  
  
"Mom?" Kari asked looking directly at her half-aware in state of condition. "Mom? Can you hear us?"  
  
Her mother stirred a couple of times, her head reeling sideways several times. Matt got up and quickly journeyed his way to the kitchen to get Mrs. Kamiya a nice, cool, glass of refreshing liquid, water. Not a moment have gone by, Mrs. Kamiya became aware of what has happened and now clearly saw her children.   
  
"Hey mom, welcome back to Earth," Tai said smiling at her. "We thought we lost you in Saturn or something." His mother just looked at him curiously.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair smoothly and slowly tried to sit up.  
"What on earth happened here?" she asked.  
  
Matt came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. "Here's your water Mrs. Kamiya," he said as he ambled back in the living room.  
  
When suddenly....  
"Ooohh.....aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" the monkey, who was previously swinging from the overhead lamp, jumped onto Mrs. Kamiya's chest and thrusted its head towards her face, its sharp teeth inches away from her nose.  
  
She screamed loudly as if the whole town could hear it. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh," the monkey screeched!   
  
"Tai!! Get it off me! Get it of me!" she yelled frantically, her hands trying to grasp something to hit it. The monkey dodged her punches and started jumping on her chest.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Tai yelled. It turned to Tai and gave him a nasty, gnarly, horrible look showing its fierce, savage teeth hissing.   
  
"I'll get a broom!" Kari yelled and quickly ran to the kitchen. In a blink of an eye she was back, the stick end of the broom pointing to the monkey, while her mother froze in panic. "NOW I got ya! Let's see how tough you are banana boy!"  
  
"Kari do something!" her mother hissed between her gritted teeth. Kari started poking the monkey as it dodged the broom stick and hopped around Mrs. Kamiya. The furry animal tried capturing the end of the stick but with no luck instead......BAM!!! Knocked Mrs. Kamiya out cold with both ape hands. The punches hit her good and hard right on her face.  
  
"MOM!!" Tai and Kari yelled together. Tai rushed quickly to see his mother's condition. "Whoa, this dude could sure pack a punch."  
  
"Muhammad Ali! I'll say." Matt commented. "WOW, where did that monkey learn to box?"  
  
"That's it monkey butt. It's you and me now. This is war," Kari hissed as she squinted with terror on her face and rage in her eyes. Heh, as if the monkey had time to quarrel. She thought it was gonna make a move, rather, it gave her a mocking laugh and scurried away towards her room.  
  
"You come back here! I'm not finish with you yet!" she yelled and started chasing after it. The boys watched as Kari went after the furry animal and shut the door loudly. All they could hear was Kari's loud yelling and banging of things inside. God knows what's being broken or hurled into the air.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tai asked. Matt shrugged. Tai gave him a look. Matt smiled sarcastically.  
  
"I'm awfully hungry Tai, especially after chasing that Siamese cat, the monkey, and taking care of that puppy's...ugh, stinky urine on the rug and the diary," Matt commented.   
"I can't believe you're stomach's more important than cleaning the house and my mother," Tai responded slapping Matt upside the head who smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well GEE, SORRY if my stomach wants some attention! Besides, your mom is perfectly fine where she is now, she's sleeping and I don't think she would want anyone to bother her. Now that she's taking her beauty rest, heh heh."  
  
"She was knocked cold by a monkey, you ape!"  
"I'm not an ape! And I will not in my life ever believe that scientific evolution that we DID evolve from brainless, helpless apes. No way! I look too good to be an ape," Matt cried despising the thought of smart scientists proving that humans were once apes. (Why scientists thought this...who the heck know why.)  
  
"Hahaha...ok then, chimp," Tai sneered.  
"Are you mocking my good looks?" he asked wanting to hit him now.  
"Sorry Matt, I don't swing YOUR way. I only like girls," Tai said sarcastically, sticking his tongue at this friend.  
"I could cut that anytime broccoli goggle boy," Matt laughed giving a retarded look to his companion. Uh-oh...here we go now.  
"How dare you insult my hair! You know how long it takes me to keep it the way it is? Being all good and just 'WOW'?" he asked patting his head. Matt shrugged and coughed sarcastically.  
"Just 'WOW'..." Matt quoted ridiculing what he just said.  
"Geez, no wonder we're always late saving the Digital World," Matt coughed.  
"What was that Matt?" he questioned. "Dude, nothing. You are such an airhead," Matt retaliated.  
A couple minutes later....ok let's say fifteen minutes later ok? Good, now we're all happy!  
  
  
In came Mr. Kamiya carrying a heavy gigantic box that covered his face. He can practically see where he was setting his foot on the ground and let alone hop over the shoes of the kids and his wife.  
  
"Hey kids! I'm home, and I have something for you!" he yelled cheerfully trying to peek over the box that prevented him from viewing his home.  
  
"Hey ya dad!" Tai greeted from where he and Matt stood fighting.  
  
Unaware of what was slowly walking on Mr. Kamiya's path was a creature, the size of a regular round boom box. Slowly, it took its time to enjoy its walking from the kitchen to the living room. Very slowly....and freely...and calmly...and non-chalantly...not a thing to worry about....very...very....very...SSSSSSSLLLLLLLOOOOOWWWWW...  
  
Mr. Kamiya set foot on the ground, the little creature was safe, for now. "Kids, aren't you going to hurry on to see what I got?" he asked.  
  
"So what did you get us?!" Tai gladly responded waving his hand in the air indicating so that his father can see that he was present.  
  
He budged the box up his chest, so that it would not fall. A step he did take but, the moment he did, tragedy occurred. Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
  
"I got you some-WHOAaaaaaa!!!........(THUD!....CRASH!)"....Such horrible event. Yes, for he had tripped over the tortoise, yes a tortoise, though the kids did say it was a turtle whose name was 'Turly' (c'mon, like Tai and Kari could tell whether it was a turtle or tortoise). Ending up landing flat on his face was not a very good feeling. His left cheek hit the ground, his face grimacing in pain, ouch. How cruel this world is.  
  
"Ow," he emitted, "I think my nose is broken."  
"Are you all right dad?" Tai questioned his father as he came to his rescue.  
"Gee son, let's see now. I just stepped inside our humble home carrying a box without me seeing where I am going. I tripped over something hitting the ground flat on my face with the stuff inside the box all shattered and I feel pain on my face and nose and now you are asking me if I'm ok? No I don't think so son. And now here's a tortoise walking freely on its own past me, only minding its own business. Man, look at those tortoise legs go-," Mr. Kamiya stopped. He just realized what he had said on the last sentence.  
  
His eyebrows drew closer. His face drew closer too as he saw this giant shell-walking creature. "What on earth is that doing here?" Tai and Matt helped Mr. Kamiya get up. He held his nose quickly, for the pain excruciated as Matt hit him on the elbow.  
  
"Oh God!" Mr. Kamiya said, "I should have stayed at work. Ow! I think my nose is really broken now."  
"Whoops, sorry sir, I was just trying to help you," Matt said with a nervous chuckle.  
"You helped him broke his nose you dumb nut!" Tai screeched escorting his father on the couch beside his mother. His father sat down, his head tilted back staring at the ceiling hoping it will relive the pain. He turned his head to the right.  
  
"What on earth happened to your mother? Look at her face!"   
"Umm...dad, she's having a beauty sleep, you know, it's really important for women," Tai answered.  
"I don't recall your mother sleeping with red cheeks," he said.  
"Uh well dad why don't I get you an ice pack for your nose ok?" Tai spoke and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Matt sat across from Mr. Kamiya smiling nervously of what Mr. Kamiya might say next. He wanted to quit now that chaos is spreading so quickly like a disease that it's not going to stop and there's no cure for it. No, he wanted to go on more so he can get money and buy what he has really been wanting. NO, he wanted out of the business now!  
  
'Ouch, my brain hurts from all this thinking. Mr. Mighty Person in heaven, please make these voices in my head stop. They're chewing my brain and my brain is not a gum!' he thought.  
  
Yes, he wants out of the business! He will not partake in this non-sense of animal sitting. If the animals get loose on the street it will not be his fault.  
  
No, what are you talking about? He's in! He's in for the MONEY! YES, MONEY, MONEY MONEY! (Evil laugh) All that money will feel SO GOOD in your hands and pockets, if you have enough money you can buy whatever you want. Anything (whisper evilly).  
  
NO! Money manipulates children! It's not right and it's very wrong!   
  
Matt became tense as he sat up straight, his hands in a tight fist on his lap. He almost looked as if he's beginning to get paranoid. What was all these things going on in his head? His eyes shuffled left to right, right to left, vice versa. In or out? Out or in? Money or no money? Good or bad? Bad or good? What? What is he to do about this dilemma in his head?  
  
Tai came back with an ice pack on his hand is dad greeting his son with a smile.  
  
"AAAhhhhh!!! Shuttup! I don't want to hear anymore of it!" Matt yelled furiously standing up, his head in between of his hands that rested on the side of his head. Tai froze dead on his tracks. Mr. Kamiya looked as if he just saw his scariest math teacher from grade school.  
  
"Matt, are you ok? Or do you need some mental help?" Tai quizzed him, his nose twitching, his eyes blinking several times. No one spoke as the blonde boy felt embarrassed of what just came out of his mouth. Heat engulfed his whole body. Lumps formed in his throat. Sweat started sprouting out of its pores on his forehead and neck. He was blushing. Without further ado he fell down on the couch sitting quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I umm, uhh," he said scratching his head, "I think I shall go grab an ice cream from your fridge huh. Is that ok?" Tai nodded. Matt went on about his business in the kitchen.  
  
"I wonder what happened to your friend Tai?" his dad asked rubbing his nose slightly.  
"I'm not sure either dad," Tai approaching him with the ice pack. He watched his father covered his "broken" nose while still holding the ice pack. "I think he might be hungry, that's all."  
  
His father just nodded and tilted his head back on the couch-back. The cold felt so good to relieve the pain, well sort of.  
  
"Where's your sister Tai?" he asked. "She's in our room, doing something," Tai answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she should be done though."  
  
With the blink of an eye, the door from their room swung open and out came Kari screaming and running so fast while the monkey, whom she used to chase in the beginning, now chased her with the broom stick. Hitting the ground, fortunately narrowly missing Kari from death (no not really heh ^_^;)  
  
"Aaaahhh!!! Tai help meeeeeeeeeee!!!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs running and hiding behind the love seat.  
  
"What the-" Tai and his father said.  
  
"Eeeehhh....aahhh.......ooohhh aahhhh oooohh ahhh!!" The monkey shrilled with terror hitting the broom stick on the ground bouncing up and down.  
  
Mr. Kamiya was surely taken aback by the new visitor in his house.  
  
"TAICHI AND HIKARI KAMIYA!!!!!!!" his voice thundered. Everyone stopped. Even the monkey stopped and hid under the table.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE? WHAT ARE THESE ANIMALS DOING HERE?"  
  
"Um, well you see dad-" Tai was interrupted. "Dad! Tai wanted to have an 'animal-sitting' business so we can prove that we're responsible so then we can have our own pets! But now all the animals are out of control because Tai's a bonehead (who looked at her like "wut the heck-") and a dog peed on Mrs. Tukushi's diary for school tomorrow and now I don't have anything to give her. Then now I was changed by a monkey, and inside my room it started pulling my beautiful hair and eating all my homework and now I have to say "The monkey ate my homework" instead of "My dog ate my homework" but the problem is we don't have a dog and more likely will my teacher not believe me because it is ridiculous to say that I EVEN OWN A MONKEY!" Kari said in one breathe.  
  
Mr. Kamiya blinked...once...or twice.....  
"Well, uh...thanks for being honest to me," he said. Surprised that Kari became frustrated and told the story in one breathe.  
  
The next day in school...  
  
"OK now everyone, please take out your math homework and pass it to the person in front of you. I will quickly correct it and return it to you so you may find the wrong answers to correct. Does everyone understand me?" Mrs. Tukushi asked.   
  
"Yes Ma'am," the class said. Everyone passed their math homework except for Kari, indeed knowing the accident that happened the night before.  
  
After a minute or so collecting, the teacher browsed through the papers alphabetically and noticed that her work wasn't in. Surprised she was since Kari had never missed any home works she had given.  
  
"Ms. Kari Kamiya," she said. "Yes ma'am?" she answered nervously standing up. She knew exactly what her teacher was going to ask.  
  
"It is shocking for me to know that you did not turn your homework in Ms. Kamiya. May I ask where it is?"  
  
"Um well....ma'am....it's uh-uhh..well you see-"  
  
"No I don't think I am following you young lady. Please stop stuttering and tell me if you did your work or not." She said taking her glasses off.  
  
"Yes ma'am I did," Kari responded. Mrs. Tukushi walked over to her desk. Takeru Takaishi, Kari's friend who was also her school mate, watched as the teacher approached Kari. "Then if you did your work Ms. Kamiya please hand it to me."  
  
"I can't." "Excuse me?" "I said I can't." "I am getting tired of your excuses Kari. This is unlikely behavior of you, especially coming from such a smart student."  
  
"The monkey ate my homework," she said nervously turning red as an apple.  
  
The teacher looked at her weird. "Is this some kind of joke?" she thundered.  
"No! The monkey DID eat my homework! I'm telling you Mrs. Tukushi."  
Her other classmates started laughing at her, the funny thought of a monkey really eating her homework. Now what families would keep a monkey in their own house? Well, a circus family would.  
  
Quietly she sat down as everyone laughed hysterically, minus Takeru who felt sorry for his best friend. The teacher walked back to the front of the class with such poised keeping her head up. Quickly she turned around looking at the class.  
  
"Silence! Now everyone will listen. I will not have this non-sense be in my room. And as for you Ms. Kamiya, half an hour after school tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, don't worry Kari, I didn't laugh at you. I believe that the monkey ate your homework because my brother Matt told me," he said trying to give her a cool smile.  
"Thanks T.K., you're the only nice person in this class to believe me. So do you want to come over after school?" she offered with a smile on her face. T.K. nodded.  
  
  
After school...........Kari's front door as she entered.  
  
"Seems kind of quiet in here," she said.  
"Oh," T.K. said.  
"Well c'mon in! You're not a stranger in my house, you're like family," she emitted looking back at him.  
"Um....Kari? Is that thing also a family member?" TK asked pointing at the monkey that greeted them at the door step.  
  
Their eyes bulged out as the monkey....was just NOT a monkey, it was a "civilized" monkey, or so it was.....maybe.  
  
"What in the world!" Kari exclaimed.   
Sure enough, the monkey was wearing lipstick, her camp whistle, her cute pink hat, some socks and shoes, her clip on loop earrings, and last but not least, her hot pink underwear!! It smiled and put its hands on its hips and twirled like a model then sat down showing its glossy-yet-yellow-with-a-piece-of-banana-peel on its front tooth.  
  
TK held himself from laughing so hard! Kari was so embarrassed! SHE WAS SOOO RED!!! 'No, TK's not allowed to see my underwear!' she thought as she covered TK's eyes with both her hands!  
  
"Aaarrghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR!?!?!" she screamed. "Tai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The little furry ape nonetheless just smiled at her, stood up, turned around and fashioned down the hall way as it disappeared in her room. Hey, animals are curious, so it's more likely they'd try on human things. Especially, Kari's hot pink underwear!   
  
  
NO.....not the end yet! More to come. And don't worry, the other dd's will be joining up in the fic. Just you wait and see what I will do to them! Mwuahahahahahaha!!!!! Evil I tell ya! EVIL!!! Will come upon!!! Ahahahaha.......*Mimi throws shoe @ ShineyEye*  
  
Me: OW! (THUD!) What you do that for? (Holding her head)  
Mimi: SShhhh...I'm rehearsing for my part in the future fic ok?  
Sora: YEAH! I'm coming up on the next chap and I think that the parakeet will leave some bird sh-*ShineyEye puts hand on her mouth*  
Me: Shuttup! You're not suppose to give anything away!!!!  
  
Well.....reviews are always appreciated and thank you very much!!! Chap 3 will be coming soon!!! THANKS! 


End file.
